


A Bundle of Joy and Possible Regrets

by DrowsyTea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mafia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, R27 - Freeform, hey! this isn't angst, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: ”God, Tsuna. Didn’t i say no more stray animals? We already got Natsu,” Reborn said, massaging his temple.The brunet just hold the bundled jacket a little bit tighter, “it’s a baby,” he murmured.Reborn stopped moving all at once, “...what?”“I found a human baby.”





	A Bundle of Joy and Possible Regrets

Reborn sighed, shaking his head while looking at a brunet with a bundled jacket in his arms.”God, Tsuna. Didn’t i say no more stray animals? We already got Natsu,” Reborn said, massaging his temple.

The brunet just hold the bundled jacket a little bit tighter, “it’s a baby,” he murmured.

Reborn stopped moving all at once, “...what?”

“I found a human baby.”.

Reborn was just looking at his lover's shaking shoulder with disbelief before taking him inside.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t have a cradle, so they just put the baby inside a TV box filled with bunch of blankets and pillows. Natsu was looking curiously inside.

“Hey now, stop crying would you?” Reborn said, while hugging his crying partner.

“How can anyone be so evil?! He’s no longer than a year. They just left him there to die,” Tsuna murmured to Reborn’s shirt.

Reborn could feel his shirt getting wet from tears. To be honest, this kind of thing is no stranger for Reborn. When he was still working as a freelance hitman, he saw this kind of thing happened couple of time. Bunch of skin-and-bones kids with eyes full of fear. But still, he felt furious at the person who made his lover feeling like this. “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll report this to the police okay?” Reborn kissed the brunet on top of his head.

“No!” Tsuna got out of Reborn’s embrace, “what’s going to happen to him if we just report it to the police? I can’t just leave him like that!”

Reborn pulled Tsuna back into his arms while petting his head, “then, what do you want to do?” Reborn gently asked.

“let’s take care of him..” Tsuna mumbled, almost inaudible.

Reborn sighed. He already knew what Tsuna was going to say. “You know taking care of a baby, a human baby, is not as easy as taking care of Natsu, you know that right?”

Tsuna could only nod, as he wrapped his arms around Reborn tighter.

“Because of that,” Reborn played with Tsuna’s hair, “i’m going to help you.”

Tsuna’s head perked up so fast, it almost hit Reborn’s chin.

Reborn chuckled, “i can’t just leave my no good boyfriend taking care of a baby alone.”

Tsuna pouted a little at the nickname before giving Reborn a kiss on the lips, “what would i do without you?” Putting his head in Reborn’s crook, “i love you,” he said.

They stayed in that position for a while until Tsuna stood up, checking on the baby.

Reborn was watching his partner holding the baby in his arms with a smile. As long as Tsuna is happy, that’s enough for Reborn.

..right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellass. this is actually my first attempt in writing fluff, so, you know, idk.
> 
> andd also english is not my first language, so i'm really sorry if you find any wrong grammar or anything.
> 
> critiques and comments are always welcome! i'm still learning!


End file.
